Mad World
by UsagiArwen
Summary: Song-fic based off of the song Mad World by Gary Jules. Hermione reflects on the battle field just after the death eaters and Voldemort are defeated. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own anything from the song I used. I just borrowed them.

AU since HPBP. I find that I didn't like that book, (I didn't even read the pathetic thing, just spoilers) and refuse to write fanfiction that follows it and the last book.

Summary: Song-fic based off of the song Mad World by Gary Jules. Hermione reflects on the battle field just after the death eaters and Voldemort are defeated. One-Shot

-------oOo-------oOo-------oOo-------oOo-------oOo-------oOo-------oOo-------

Hermione looked around the battle field that was once the grounds of Hogwarts. She saw her schoolmates and professors all around. Some were on the ground unmoving. Others were weary and injured. The sun was rising to meet the end of the war. She walked through the bodies of both sides, the aurors, and students, and the death eaters and traitors. Harry was kneeling on the ground, some tears went down his face, it was finally over, and he could live his life. Others were crying over the losses of their friends.

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses_

Hermione looked back, and fell to her knees. It was such a sight, and had been such a hard war, that she couldn't cry...she couldn't smile because it was over. Her face was expressionless as she took in the new morning on such a large blood covered field. She missed her love, and wished he could have been here to help her. She wanted to bury her head into him so he could tell her it was alright, and wipe away the tears she'd cried for him. He'd said he'd be there the next morning - he'd promised. There was no tomorrow for him.

_No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Hermione thought back to when he'd been around. His dry humor, the way he looked at her. She didn't know whether he was alive or dead. He'd never returned home, yet they'd never found his body. She had had dreams on many occasions where she was dying from either her own actions, or during this war, and she'd see his face welcoming her home. She would wake up crying, but couldn't tell her closest friends, but it was hard to continue, and harder to take in that he could truly be dead. She felt like everyone had been running around aimlessly in attemts to find him. It was all very chaotic.

_And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world_

When she had been 11, she had come from a family with many expectations for her. She was so busy trying to please them at Hogwarts that the only day she felt really good about herself for reasons other than grades was her birthday. Most of her classes she could ask her questions or answer those the professor asked her; but not in Snape's classes. She was expected to keep her hand down and listen, and do her homework. He'd treated her whole house that way.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen_

When she'd first started school, she didn't even have any friends to help her adjust. It had taken her an incident with a troll in the girl's loo before she'd even had friends. She'd always raise her hand and ask questions, but Professor Snape would not answer, and would look right through her.

_Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

What was ironic and kinda funny about that was, his ignoring her had been what made her fall for him. As she grew older, she began to admire him, and when she found out about how he was a spy against Voldemort, she fell for him. If only she'd known then, that he'd go missing one day for it, she might have tried harder to fight it. It was too late now, and her recent dreams were the only thing to make her feel better now. She'd found it hard to tell him the night he left, that she loved him, because of her trying to convince him to stay and not go to the death eater revel. That made it even harder to take when he failed to return. She loved him so much, and felt that all her attempts to find him, were as fruitless as if she'd been running around in circles. It had made her life hectic.

_And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... mad world_

While she was reflecting, still on her knees, a figure walked toward her. She was snapped out of her reverie, when the figure knelt down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She gasped when she saw him. "Severus" she cried out and held onto him.

_Enlarging your world_

"Shh, It's alright" he said and held her close to him. He silently promised he'd make up for having had to leave her.

_Mad world_

-------oOo-------oOo-------oOo-------oOo-------oOo-------oOo-------oOo-------

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a One-shot and at a song fic. Review if you want me to write up more fanfictions. Please don't flame me if you don't like it.


End file.
